


[podfic] only fools do what i do by ambivia

by theblueintheday (bluedreaming)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/theblueintheday
Summary: "Have you checked your text messages recently, Tobio-chan?" Without warning, Oikawa hops off the stool and stalks towards him, wicked grin widening.
  Uh oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only fools do what i do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262761) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Created as part of SASO 2016 bonus round 6 (remix round) and first posted [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7833039#cmt7833039), and crossposted to ao3 with the permission of the author.

 

  
duration: 8:21 min

 

**Author's Note:**

> Download [mp3](https://archive.org/download/OnlyFoolsDoWhatIDo/OnlyFoolsDoWhatIDoByAmbiviaReadByBluedreaming.mp3) (19.3 mb).


End file.
